A Nice Distraction
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: That Sarah Williams, beautiful, fiery and stubborn girl solved the great puzzle and left, taking the boy with her. What was he supposed to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

She won. The first to solve his Labyrinth in so many years, leaving him once more alone in his castle. There were the goblins, of course, but they were neither the most entertaining nor clever of beasts. That Sarah Williams, beautiful, fiery and stubborn girl solved the great puzzle and left, taking the boy with him. What was he supposed to do about it?

Go on with life, of course. He _was _King, after all. He continued as he should, but that girl continued to capture his thoughts. No matter the beauty of the woman who danced in his arms, nor the drinks he consumed, nor the magics woven about him could distract him from the girl. He was obsessed.

As life continued, he continued to respond to the wishes of those who ask for his help. Certainly, none of them were nearly as competitive or interesting as the girl was, but life was life, and it waited for no one.

He swore he would never get over the girl. The way she drove him to distraction like she did? There was no way anyone else could capture his attention.

Until... someone did.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandrine lay in the hammock, small red book clutched in her hands. She was watching the clouds go by, daydreaming of a life in her book. With two older siblings and one younger, she was hard-pressed for any parental attention, so she found it relaxing to just sit outside and watch the world go by.

She wasn't the only one who thought so, either. Her neighbor came out, smiling and waving. "Hullo, Alexa!" Mrs. Peterson called out as she made her way to the fence separating the two yards.

"Hello, Mrs. Peterson," Alexandrine responded happily, sitting up. She slid off the hammock and walked over to where Mrs. Peterson sat. Mrs. Peterson poured her a glass of homemade juice - squeezed fresh from the large peach tree in her yard. She handed the glass to Alexandrine, who drank it gratefully.

"So, which of my old books are you enjoying today, Alexa?" Mrs. Peterson asked. Alexandrine was given free reign to borrow books from her neighbor - Mrs. Peterson's own children never seemed to have as much interest as Alexandrine did.

Alexandrine showed her the cover. "I love it," she gushed. "It's such a beautiful story... And so twisted!"

Mrs. Peterson's face became very serious. "Do not repeat the words in that book, even just for fun. That is a very powerful book. You remember what I've taught you?"

Alexandrine nodded. "Words have power," she repeated dutifully.

"Good girl. You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course, Mrs. Peterson," she responded, bewildered. Her usually happy neighbor's sudden turn left her completely turned around.

"Good. Now, how do you like the King so far?"

Alexandrine's face lit up. "Oh, he's the most amazing anti-hero I've read yet! ..."

XxXxX

"Hey, Alexa, whatcha doin' after school tomorrow?" Alexandrine's older sister asked.

"Um... I was going to go to Mrs. Peterson's and help her clean out her library... she wants to get rid a few of the books to make room for new ones. I offered to help, and she said she'd sign off on hours for me, too." Alexandrine was always cautious when her sister, Astrid, started asking questions. More often than not, Astrid was simply trying to turn Alexa into a copy of herself.

"Oh." Alexa could hear the disdain in Astrid's voice. "Well then, I guess you won't be free to go to my game... even though you've missed all the others this year..." Astrid sighed. "I _was_ going to talk to Coach about getting you hours for working for us, but if you've got... _other_ plans..."

Alexa remained silent. If she protested, Astrid would accuse her of being a "dreamy-headed bookworm", but if she gave in, Alexa would be stuck working as a bat girl for her sister's softball team. She didn't want either.

"Astrid, stop pressuring Lex into becoming like us," Astrid's twin said, coming in. Castor grinned at Alexa. "How's it, Kid?"

Alexa grinned back at her brother. Out of all her siblings, he was the one who understood her most. "Not bad, Cas. You?"

"Not bad at all. What's Astrid trying to get you to do now?"

"Work for her team tomorrow."

"What other plans you got?"

"Helping Mrs. Peterson."

Castor whistled softly. "I'd take working for the bookworm, Lex. Knowing Astrid, she'll work you to death."

Astrid narrowed her eyes at her twin. "Thanks for the _support_, Castor," she hissed.

Castor flashed Astrid an easy smile. "Leave the Kid alone, Star. She's not an athlete, can't you see it? She knows her niche, and she sticks to it. More'n I can say for you."

Alexa swallowed her grin. Castor winked at her, and Alexa knew he'd seen it. She blushed lightly.

"Ain't you got homework, Kid?" Castor asked.

Alexa grinned. "Nah. Just French, which I already finished." She wasn't very good at any of her other subjects, but she was brilliant in her French class.

"I'll have to take your word for it," Castor laughed. He'd taken Spanish, and it was the only thing he was mediocre at, and the only reason he was salutatorian instead of valedictorian with his sister. He leaned closer to Alexa, whispering so Astrid couldn't hear. "You might want to lock your room... I saw the Monster with a shit-eating grin earlier. I think she still hasn't forgiven you for the thing with the _thing_."

Alexa went pale. She'd gotten her younger sister in trouble earlier in the month over the "absence" of their mother's old diamond ring, and Ileana never truly got over her anger. She dashed from the kitchen, up the stairs to her room. Ileana had started toward it, but Alexa got there first. Narrowing an angry glare at her younger sister, she locked the door, then put the key on top of the doorway. Satisfied, she turned and went back to the kitchen, clearing her things from the table and moving to the living room to catch up on her shows that no one else in the house watched.

Ileana grinned devilishly, pulling out a skeleton key. She quietly unlocked Alexa's bedroom door and slipped in, silently closing the door behind her.

XxXxX

"Alexa, you have babysitting duties tonight!" Astrid called into the living room.

Alexa paused the television. "What? Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Out. Something for work." Astrid looked smug. "Castor and I care going to a school rally, won't be back until late. Remember Ana's bedtime's nine, no exceptions. There's pizza on its way, money's on the table."

Castor pulled a face behind his sister. Once Astrid slipped out, Castor mumbled, "If we could take the Monster and throw her in the fire, I totally would. But Star would throw a hissy fit - you know how close those two are."

Alexa laughed at the thought. "Yeah... Oh well. I can handle the Monster."

"That's the spirit. You need anything, I've got my phone. Text me."

"Uh-huh. Have fun."

"Later Kid." Castor gave her a half-hug and slipped out the door.

Barely five minutes later, the pizza arrived. Alexa paid, then took the pizza upstairs. "Hey, 'Leana, pizza!" she called as she headed up.

Panicking, Ileana tried to run from her sister's room, but Alexa caught her. Eyes wide, Alexa dashed to her room, throwing open the door. She nearly dropped the pizza.

Every single one of her books had been torn from the shelves and shredded. The contents of her closet and dresser were strewn across the floor, trampled and torn. Her handmade costumes and some of the costumes Mrs. Peterson had given her from her childhood had been destroyed beyond repair.

Thee last straw was when Alexa saw the music box Mrs. Peterson had given her two years previously broken on top of the rubble. She dropped the pizza on her bed and fell to her knees, cradling the dark-haired figurine in the spun-sugar dress. Tears welled up in her eyes, unable to take anymore.

She spun on her sister. "Get out!" She screamed, sobbing. "Get out get out get out! Oh, if it would work, I would wish... I wish the goblins would come and take you away _right now_!"

Ileana, terrified, ran from the room, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

**And so it begins.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once she pulled herself together, she went to her sister's room, opening the door. The room was dark. "Leana, I'm going to kill you and sell your organs on the black market," Alexa growled, flicking the light switch.

Nothing happened.

Alexa froze at the inhuman giggle from her sister's bed. "Ileana, if that's you, I _will_ kill you."

There was a scuttling sound, and Alexa spun to face it. Nothing. She turned and stood resolutely, staring at the window. Taking the chance of looking crazy, she said aloud, "I know you're there, Goblin King. Come on, play the game."

The window slowly swung open. A tall, lean man with wild blond hair stood there, smirking. "You know me."

Alexa summoned up her snarkiest smirk. "You're not exactly _subtle_, are you?" She popped her hip to prove her point.

The man's smirk grew. "You're not exactly shy, are you?"

"I've got two perfect older siblings and one monster younger. You really think I could be a damsel in distress, with the lack of attention I get? I can take care of myself, thanks. Anyway. The game." Alexa narrowed her eyes. "I want my sister back."

"You just called her a monster."

"She is. And a plague I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." Lexa took a confident step closer, the moonlight reflecting off the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. She saw the man react to them, almost pityingly. That pity sparked a fire in her. "You're not my enemy, Goblin King," she murmured. "You're my opponent, nothing more. And I _will_ win. You can trust me on that."

An almost grudging respect shone in the King's mismatched eyes. "We'll see." '_Nothing, nothing, tra la la?_'

"Give me my sister."

"Go back to your room, Alexandrine. Play with your costumes. Read your books."

Alexa choked back a sob. "Gee, I'd love to, but that monster kinda destroyed them all." She glanced away. "Mrs. Peterson gave me her old costumes... taught me how to make my own. Torn beyond repair. And those books I spent months scouring the Internet, local used& old bookstores for, all those first editions, signed copies, limited prints I had? Shredded. Destroyed. Gone." Her voice cracked. "Yeah, Goblin King, I'll go back to that."

The King was silent.

"If your goblins are up to the challenge of fixing everything in my room, there's a large cheese pizza in it for them."

"PIZZA!" The cry went up, and the Goblins swarmed to the doorway.

"Wait," the King hissed.

Every single goblin froze in place, some mid-step, most in very comical positions.

"Where is she." It wasn't a question.

"You know very well where she is."

"Show me."

The King gestured, revealing the Labyrinth. "She's there, in my castle."

"It doesn't look that far."

The King frowned as Alexa's words echoed those of a previous runner, one who still drove him to distraction. "It's further than you think. Time is short."

"Time?" Alexa turned to face him, sapphire eyes glinting with surprise.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your little sister becomes one of us... forever." The King faded away. "_Such a pity._"

"Not really," Alexa muttered, starting down the hill.

XxXxX

Jareth returned to the girl's house, going down the hall to her room, passing the Swarm still frozen in place. He paused in the doorway, flinching at the havoc wrought. He slipped silently into the room, disturbing nothing – not that anyone would notice whether or not something was disturbed in the chaos. He knelt, cloak pooling around him, and gently lifted a figurine from atop the wreckage – a dark-haired girl in a spun-sugar dress. "Sarah," he breathed. Alexandrine looked nothing like her, but...

Jareth glanced out Alexandrine's window, meeting a pair of light green eyes. A woman, about forty years of age, sat outside, on her porch. She sighed, and glanced away.

Jareth glanced back down at the figurine, then at the Swarm, which had gathered in the doorway of Alexandrine's room. He sighed, feeling the anguish Alexandrine felt when she came upon the scene before him. "Go," he murmured.

The Goblins piled in, starting to mend the damage done, small cries of "Pizza!" still echoing among the group. Jareth turned, transforming with a soft crack, and flying out, back to the Labyrinth.

**And she's off. I wonder who Alexa's neighbor is...?**


	4. Chapter 4

At the bottom of the hill, at the outer wall of the Labyrinth, Alexa caught sight of a dwarf, relieving himself in the small pool. She smothered a smile. "Hello."

"Oh!" the dwarf finished up, turning to face her. "Hello."

"What's your name?" A smile crept across Alexa's face, along with the feeling she already knew.

"Hoggle."

"That's what I thought," she murmured. "So, Hoggle, do you think you could help me?"

"Maybe." He picked up the spray gun next to him and waddled over to the fairy swarm.

"How do I get into the Labyrinth?" Alexa asked.

Hoggle grinned. "You're smarter than the last ones." He limped over to her pointing. "You gets in... there." The doors swung open.

Alexa grinned. "Sweet. Thanks."

"You're, uh... really going in there, are you?"

"Oh, yeah," Alexa said, laughing darkly.

Hoggle followed her in, watched her look to either side. "So. Would you go left... or right?"

"Not sure," Alexa murmured. "Which way would you go, Hoggle?"

"Me? I wouldn't go either way."

"You wouldn't, eh?" she grinned slyly. "I owe you. Thanks a bunch." She faced the wall in front of her and walked straight through. She laughed happily. "Now. Left or right?" she started off, taking the left passageway. "Thanks, Hoggle!" she called, skipping off, one hand trailing along the inner wall.

"Clever girl," Hoggle muttered, returning to his work in the garden.

XxXxX

Alexa laughed at the signpost. She saw this whole Labyrinth as a game instead of a situation – it made life more fun. She saw the castle, grinned, and went the other way. "Dead end," she muttered to herself, turning back. The wall had closed behind her. She turned back. There were two doors with guards in front of them. "Hullo. You weren't here a moment ago," she said.

"We've been here this whole time!" one of the guards said.

"It's you who wasn't here a moment ago," the other guard agreed.

"Alright then, how do I get out?"

"The only way out is through one of these doors. One of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth, and the other one leads to-"

"Bum-bum-bum-buuuum!"

"Certain death!"

"There's a difference?" Alexa said dryly.

The guards laughed.

"Alright. Which one?"

"Um... We don't know."

"But they do."

Alexa fixed the right-side-up guards with a fierce stare. Quaking, they pointed at each other.

"Hmm... decisions, decisions..." she smirked.

"You can only ask one of us," one blurted. "It's in the rules."

"Yes. I should warn you that one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies. That's a rule too. _He_ always lies."

"I do not! I tell the truth!"

"Oh, what a lie!"

Alexa laughed. "Alright. Red. Would blue tell me your door leads to certain death?"

The red guard frowned. "Um...no?"

"Sweet." She turned to the blue guard. "Excuse me."

He stepped aside, letting her pass. "Wait! How do you know?" he said.

Alexa laughed again. "Figure it out!" To herself, she murmured, "And I thought eh Labyrinth was going to a more difficult." The floor gave out from under her, snatching away her giddy laughter.

She fell through the shaft of hands, feeling them grab at her ass eh passed. She started grabbing back, finally able to come to a halt. "Hey!" she snapped, swatting away a particularly feisty one. "Hmm. Helping Hands?"

"That's us." A face formed out of the hands.

"Which direction?"

"You already know what you're doing. Why do you need our help?" another hand-face asked.

"Because you're supposed to help, right?" she grinned saucily. "Up, if you please."

"She chose up!"

"She chose up?"

"Yes, I did." The Hands started handing her up, and she clambered up and out of the hole. She laughed again. "This is fun, Goblin King," she purred, waving to the Hands and continuing on her way. Down the hall a ways, the path forked. On a whim, she chose the darker hall which sloped down. It looped back around, leading her through a path of stone faces. They started talking to her, causing her laughter to bubble up again. She was having an immense amount of fun in this Labyrinth.

"Don't go on..."

"Go back, while you still can..."

"This is not the way..."

"Take heed, and go no further..."

"Beware, beware..."

"Soon, it will be too late..."

"You are going the wrong way..."

"Beware, for the path you take will lead to certain destruction!"

Alexa paused at the last one. "Nice delivery," she said, impressed. She started walking backwards, still facing the Face. "Real emotion in there. I mean, If I didn't already know you were a False Alarm, I would have totally believed it. Keep up the good work!"

"Well, thank you," the Face responded, a proud note in its voice.

She grinned back, then slammed into something hard and not very giving, and... clothed in leather and satin. She fought the blush that threatened to creep across her cheeks. "Well, Hullo, Goblin King."

**Heheheheheheh...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Alexandrine," the King responded. "Tell me... how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Alexa turned slowly, bringing her face to face with the Goblin King. She didn't step back; she stayed chest-to-chest with him, a smirk tugging at her lips. "It's a nice challenge, for once," she said. "Definitely different from what puzzles I'm used to. But I'm sure I can still win."

"Oh? Without help?"

"Who said I had no help?" she said, thinking of Hoggle and the Hands.

"Who will help you from this point on?"

An idea started to bloom in her head. She pressed herself even tighter against him. "Won't you help me to your castle?" she murmured, looking at him through her lashes.

The King growled softly in his throat. "Now... why would I do that?" he murmured back.

"Because you _want _me... to win."

He smirked at her words. His arms snaked around her waist. "Do I, now? What's in it for me? I would lose, and I'm not a graceful loser."

"I doubt that," she purred. "You seem to be graceful at everything."

The King snorted.

"Perhaps then, _Your Majesty_, a bit of a consolation prize?" Alexa offered.

"Depends on the prize."

"A kiss, perhaps?" she tilted her head up to him. "Once I win, of course."

His arms tightened around her. "Who's to say I won't just take it now and leave you here?"

"Mm... but that's cheating."

"Don't you know?" His voice lowered as he brought his face closer to hers, "I never play _fair_."

Alexa worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted to kiss him - _badly_ - but she had to fight the urge. She knew he was on the verge of kissing her... she could almost taste his lips, feel his mouth on hers.

She pushed away. "Fine then. I'll just find my own way." She walked around him, disappearing to the hall.

The king watched her go, not noticing the unsteady waver in her step. Raking a hand through messy fine blond hair, he cursed and flashed himself to the Wise Man.

"Hello, Majesty," the Wise Man said at his approach.

Jareth knelt before the old man. "I need your help," he pleaded.

The Wise Man took pity on his King. "You must forget about her," he urged. "The girl is gone, and you've a new one running the Labyrinth now."

Jareth hesitated a moment, confused. "I don't care about the Williams girl anymore," he said sullenly. "I need help dealing with _her_." He sighed. "I had her in my arms... she offered me a kiss... I could have taken it... Why? Why didn't I?" he moaned.

The old man and Hat were silent.

"The Williams girl intrigued me, but Alexandrine... _Alexa_..." the name was a sigh. "She is different. She is clever, and sharp-tongued, and fun-loving, and kind, and generous, and..." Jareth stood, suddenly. "I must be off - I need to keep an eye on the monster Alexandrine wished away." He disappeared in a flash.

Alexa stood, hidden by the hedge maze, breathing hard. Her heart pounded as she head words she knew she shouldn't have. She stumbled away, trying to forget the words she'd overheard, trying to focus on the Labyrinth, trying, trying... A loud roar caused her to stumble. She peeked around the corner of the hedge and saw a great orange beast being attacked. She whistled.

The Goblin attackers turned to face her.

"The King demands your presence in the Throne Room," she said haughtily.

The goblins glanced at each other.

"The King said to get your asses to the Castle before he dumps you in the Bog," she reiterated.

The five goblins tripped over themselves to fulfill their "orders".

Alexa snickered, coming forward. "Hey there," she said to the beast. "I'm Alexa. Do you have a name?"

The beast nodded. "Ludo..." It moaned.

"Hello, Ludo. Do you want me to get you down?"

"Ludo... down..."

Alexa untied the knot slowly lowering Ludo to the ground. He arms shook with the effort. Ludo stood, stretching. "Alexa, friend!"

Alexa grinned, accepting the bear-hug from the great beast. "Ludo, do you know the way to the castle?"

Ludo paused, thought a moment, then nodded.

"You do?" Alexa said excited.

Ludo pointed to the opposite wall, where, up until a moment ago, nothing had been. Now there were two doors with Brass Knockers.

"Well. Hullo there," Alexa said, mildly surprised.

"HUH?" the Left Knocker said.

"So. They do talk," Alexa murmured.

The Right Knocker said something, jumbled through the ring in his mouth.

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!"

The Right Knocker responded, something not-complementary sounding.

"Hold up." Alexa pulled thee ring from his mouth. "What do we do here?"

"Knock," the Right Knocker responded.

"WHAT?"

Alexa sniggered. She turned to the Left Knocker and shouted, "YOUR KNOCKER IS SHOWING!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell," the Left Knocker said, pouting.

The Right Knocker laughed uproariously.

"Which way, which way, decisions, decisions..." Alexa put her finger to her lips. "Hn." She turned to the Right Knocker. "I'm going to leave your ring at the foot of your door."

He grinned in agreement.

"Good." She set the ring down and knocked the other door. The door swung open, the Left Knocker muttering loudly. Alexa grinned at Ludo. "You comin', Ludo?' she asked.

The beast glanced at the other door, then followed Alexa. He almost immediately regretted it.

"Alexa lifted her sleeve to her mouth. "The Bog of Eternal Stench," she muttered. "Geez, Goblin King, you don't have anything better to do?" she saw the fallen through bridge and started for it.

A small fox-like creature jumped out in front of them. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"Brother," Ludo said.

"Sir Ludo! And who is the young maiden with thee?"

"Good Knight, I am Alexa, from Abovegroud. Is this your bridge?"

The fox knight preened. "Why, yes, my lady, it is."

"And, Good Knight, should it not be too much to ask, could my companion and I cross your bridge?"

"Of course, my lady," the knight said, sweeping off his cap and bowing.

"Thank you, Good Knight," Alexa said. "Might I know your name, so I might sing your praises in the cities?"

"Of course. I am Sir Didymus, brother in arms to Sir Ludo and Sir Hoggle, friend of the great Sarah Williams."

"Sarah...?" Alexa started laughing, and couldn't stop for some time. "Sir Didymus, it would be a great honor if you would help me on my way to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City."

"I would be honored, my lady." He turned and whistled. "Come out, Ambrosius," he called.

A sheepdog, complete with saddle, came out from behind the tree. Didymus swung onto it, motioning for the others to go first. Ludo walked across the rock bridge next to the fallen one, followed by Alexa and then Didymus and Ambrosius.

Alexa grinned, following the friends of the last champion. "Goblin King, here we come," she muttered. "Well... Allons-y." She skipped off, excited to solve the Labyrinth, the great puzzle as she saw it.

**Spot my Doctor Who hat-tip? Couldn't help myself. Now, what are they going to do when they get hungry...? Find some berries or something?**


	6. Chapter 6

Alexa giggled when she caught sight of the dwarf at the edge of the Bog. "Well, hullo there, Hoggle," she greeted.

"Hullo, Alexa," he said, catching Sir Didymus and Ludo's eyes.

"Brother!" Sir Didymus said. "Now we are complete, and we can solve this beast they call the Labyrinth!"

Alexa snickered, a knowing look in her eyes. She hid it form the other three, knowing the game wouldn't go as it was supposed to if they knew she knew. She followed the three creatures through the forest, up to the edge of the Waste Land. Hunger was starting to gnaw at her stomach. "I'm hungry... I should've taken a slice of that pizza before leaving," she muttered to herself.

"Um... Alexa?"

She turned to see Hoggle with a look of trepidation on his face. "Yeah, Hoggle?"

"...Here." He handed her a peach.

Alexa snickered. "He told you to give this to me, didn't he?"

Hoggle nodded, shame-faced.

"Well, that explains the peach three," she muttered to herself, before letting the peach roll off her fingertips to the ground below. In a sing-song voice, she quoted Christina Rosetti's poem. "We must not look at goblin men, we must not buy their fruits..."

A dark laugh echoed through the forest.

XxXxX

Jareth watched Alexa fight her way through his Labyrinth, with the flair and expertise only he had been able to reach before. The other girl was close, but Alexa stayed so cool, so collected, amused by the Labyrinth's antics, as a doting older sibling would be with a young toddler. He was _very_ intrigued by this girl. Since she turned down his peach, perhaps it was time for another visit.

XxXxX

Alexa froze when they reached the City. Something felt... off, felt not right, but she couldn't quite place it.

The gates swung open on silent hinges.

"It's been too easy," she breathed. Everything clicked. "It's been too easy!" she said, louder. "I thought that skipping the Fiery's Forest was luck; that everything was luck or brilliance. But... no. The Labyrinth has been leading me through to the center all along." Thoughts raced through her head. The Labyrinth wanted her to win, wanted her to get to the center...

Were the two things really the same thing, though?

"Why?" Alexa started pacing, unwilling to enter the City and leave the Labyrinth's control without figuring out what was really happening. "Why me? Why this? Why has there been no challenge? It can't be just the book... Certainly, I knew the riddle before, thanks to Mrs. Peterson, but _still_..." She stomped her foot. "There's something I'm _missing_!" She bit her finger, trying to sort her thoughts. "Labyrinth... the King... Ana... Star? No... Hoggle... Didymus... Ludo..." she let out a soft snort. "_Sarah_..." She froze.

Jareth stayed silent, and just out of notice of the girl and her three friends. The name still caused him pain, but he was getting better, now, for some reason. This girl had made him almost forget about the Williams girl who turned his world upside down so many years ago.

Alexa turned sharply to her three companions. "What did he do to Sarah Williams?" She demanded. "Why was she so different?"

"She defeated the Labyrinth, of course," Sir Didymus said.

"Yes, but what _else_?" she demanded.

"She ate the peach," Hoggle grumbled.

"And?"

The three glanced between each other, then shrugged.

Alexa started pacing again. "Oh, what was it that book said...? ... 'But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl'..." She stopped, a sense of defeat creeping over her. It wasn't obvious - her companions certainly didn't notice it.

The only one that noticed was the barn owl perched above, who saw the slightest slump of her shoulders, the downcast eyes. He knew what she'd realized, and it took all of his control not to shout, "It's changed! _You've_ changed it."

"C'mon, guys," Alexa said. "Let's go get my little sister back. The King won't know what hit him." She attempted a smile, but knew it failed miserably.

"What did that rat do?" Hoggle demanded.

"Nothing," Alexa said softly. "Nothing he shouldn't have."

"Jareth is up to something," Hoggle said in a low voice to Didymus.

"Aye, but when is our King _not_?"

Alexa caught his name - _Jareth, hmm?_ - but didn't let the others in on it.

XxXxX

Jareth landed, returning to his human form in a silent swish of silk and leather. He watched Alexa walk through the city, unimpeded. The goblins were afraid of her - _no challenger has gotten through the Labyrinth this quickly. What do we do? Do we stop her? Do we let her go?_ - and her friends seemed to help that impression along - _What are __**they**__ doing here again?_ The girl, on the other hand, was thoroughly oblivious to the happenings around her, and walked on it a numbed sense of loss.

Jareth itched to go up to her and comfort her, but there was nothing he could do, not while the clock was still ticking. Instead, he returned to his castle, giving orders as soon as he entered the Throne room. "Take the girl and hide her. You'll know when to release her."

The goblins scurried about, and Jareth watched the commotion until the Throne Room was silent and empty. He glanced at the clock. "Four hours left, Alexandrine... Four hours left to convince you." He swept off to the Escher Room, to prepare for a battle he'd never had to fight before.

**Only a couple more chapters... three tops. I'm going to finish this one before finishing my others, so if you're reading my other fics as well, I'm sorry. ^^ Enjoy, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Alexa glanced around, unsettled by the empty silence. "Hoggle, search down that hall," she murmured. "Sir Didymus, through those doors. Ludo, keep an eye out for goblins. I'll go up the stairs."

The three companions glanced between each other. "Should you need us, fair lady..." Sir Didymus started.

"Yes, should you need us..."

"You'll know." She smiled at them. "This has been fun, guys, but it's probably goodbye." Without a moment more, she dashed up the stairs and into the Escher Room.

"Jareth, His Majesty the Goblin King!" She shouted into the echoing room. "I've solved your Labyrinth. I've unriddled you riddles. I've reached the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth, Beyond the Goblin City, and _I want my sister back_!"

"_Catch me if you can, precious thing._"

At that, Alexa had to laugh. She laughed so hard, she sat down on the edge of the floor, legs dangling into free air. She doubled over, her hysteria so great. "So it persists even now, does it?" she murmured. "The chase continues." She caught her breath and lay back, sighing.

An idea slowly occurred to her. She closed her eyes and imagined herself hanging upside down from her knees. She felt the blood rush to her head. A wide grin across her face, she imagined the now-wall to become a floor again, on the other side so she was dangling into free air. She felt her back fall away from the floor-wall. Laughing again, she pulled herself up and stood, not on the opposite side of the floor.

She grinned, victorious. "You can run, but you can't hide now, Goblin King!" She cried, taking off down the new passage.

Jareth watched her, amused. She could use the Room to its full potential. This was going to be much trickier than he thought. '_Now, this will be interesting..._'

Alexa followed his shadow through the room, talking about everything that came to mind. She spoke about her siblings, her parents, her family life, her school, and her relationship with Mrs. Peterson.

He laughed and made sympathetic noises at all the right spots, the sounds echoing around warmly. He asked a few clarification questions in her stories, allowing her to creep closer and closer.

Finally, she closed in on him. She caught his arm and spun around him, bringing herself face to face with the goblin King "I caught you," she murmured, very distracted by the feel of sinewy muscle under his velvet armor.

"So you have," he murmured back, his hand closing over hers.

She flushed, sliding her hand out from under his. "First... I have some questions."

He nodded, then motioned for her to continue walking. He fell in step beside her as she continued to explore the Escher Room.

Alexa was silent a while, mulling over the words. Finally, she said, "Sarah Williams. You love her, don't you?"

"Loved, yes. Love still...? No."

The answer caught her off-guard. "What changed?"

A smile played at Jareth's lips. "Do you want the whole long story?"

Alexa grinned. "How long will it take?"

"Not too terribly long."

"Liar. How much more time to I have?"

His grin mirrored hers. "Not to terribly long."

"Knew it. Give me the Cliff's Notes version, thanks."

He laughed. "When Sarah Williams ran my Labyrinth, she was very clever but very... innocent. She had a very clear view of right and wrong, black and white. Here in my Labyrinth-"

"Things aren't always what they seem. There is no clear-cut answer. You operate in shades of grey, where black and white blur."

"That was her problem. She couldn't see that. But her touch of innocence tempted me, and I fancied myself in love."

"But...?" Alexa prompted.

Jareth was silent a moment, paused on the stairs. "But," he continued, "She wasn't mine to have. And so I let her go, along with her younger brother. I had been beyond distracted for years, letting her live her life, get married, have children... she was always protected, even when she didn't want it, and I think... I think that's what led me to the reason I no longer love her."

Alexa sat in silence, digesting his words.

"Then, another girl, far cleverer and much less narrow-minded then Miss Williams-"

"Now married."

"Yes, now married. This other girl came across my book and seemed to fall in love with it, with the fantasy, much like Sarah did. But she saw me for who I was – not the villain, but the antagonist nonetheless."

"Anti-hero," Alexa whispered.

"Yes. That is the word she used, I believe." Jareth saw the comprehension creep into Alexa's eyes. He continued, "She wished away her monster of a younger sibling, and, while she had every right to leave the child in my care, she came for the monster child anyway. That is love, Alexa. That is family. And that is something I've always found admirable.

"Not only that, but this girl, this young woman flew through my Labyrinth with little help. She knew the secrets, the little tricks, the riddles. And the Labyrinth itself wanted her to reach the castle, for she was a commendable opponent. When she reached the castle, she found its King, and quickly figured out his tricks as well. He had nowhere to hide.

"Yet she spoke to him as an equal. She'd figured her way around his head, and she gave him insight to hers. He learned about her life Aboveground as she learned of his Under. And that, above all else, let the King – led _me_ to fall in love with her." He turned to face her, taking her hands in his own.

Alexa flushed a deep red. "When I was little," she said, "I never understood the fairytales. Why would a prince just whisk a way a beautiful woman whom he didn't even know? Sure, she was pretty, but what if she was stupid or vain or not the one for him? I always wanted to know the guys who were going to whisk me to their castle to live happily ever after. I just never expected..."

"Expected what?"

"I never expected to learn about him through one of the storybooks I covet." She looked up at him through her lashes.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips, gentle and loving and sweeter than anything imaginable.

Alexa giggled as she broke the kiss. "You taste like peaches," she murmured.

**The next chapter will be dreadfully short, and I apologize in advance. But then there's only the chapter after that, which is more like an epilogue, and then A Nice Distraction will be finished. Thanks for reading and keeping up with the madness. Je vous adore, mes amis. Y'all are the best.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jareth and Alexa stood, toe to toe. Her deep blue eyes met his blue-and-brown mismatched eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. "I need my sister back now, Jareth."

He responded in like. "So you do. Do you know the words to finish this?"

Alexa swallowed her emotions, keeping them from showing in her eyes. "Give me the child."

"Alexa..." She fought the urge to close her eyes and loose herself in his voice. "I have been generous. I can be cruel."

"Yeah. I know."

"Do you know what I have done for you, Alexandrine?"

Alexa was silent.

"I have reordered time. I have moved the stars in the sky. I have turned the world upside down, Alexa, and I have done it all for you."

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered," Alexa began, in a whisper-soft voice, "I have fought my way here to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours..." she trailed her left hand up his right arm, coming to rest on his shoulder. Her eyes flickered to her hand, twining her fingers in his hair. "And my kingdom is as great..." her right hand trailed up his left arm, coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Alexandrine," he breathed.

She pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him soundly. He could taste her emotions – pain, fear, guilt, longing, and, strongest... _loneliness_. She needed him, as much as he needed her. And he knew, now, he would have to let her go.

He pulled away, barely a breath apart. "_Precious_ thing," he murmured. He forced himself to take a step back. "Finish it."

She felt his hair slide between her fingers; her hands fell back to her sides, empty. Pain, loneliness and tears darkened her eyes. She fought back sobs. "And yet," she murmured, looking away from him, across the Escher Room, "and _yet_... you seem to have insurmountable power over me, Jareth, the Goblin King."

He was speechless at those words.

She turned her eyes back to his, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I don't want to leave, Jareth," she whispered, "but Ileana doesn't belong here. She belongs Above, with Astrid and Castor and Mum and Dad. I don't. I belong _here_, and you have no idea how welcoming it is to finally feel like I truly _belong_ somewhere."

Without a sound, Jareth swept forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. She returned the kiss, clinging to him with a sense of desperation. After what felt like forever (_Not long at all... not long __**enough**_) Jareth pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Take your sister back home, Alexa," he said, his voice rough. "Take her home where she belongs, and where, _for now_, you belong. But..."

She'd glanced downwards at his words, but met his eyes again at his last word. "But...?"

"Should you need anything, anything at all..." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, slipping a crystal into her pocket.

She smiled brilliantly. "I'll call." She turned to see the little menace run up to her, sobbing. "Lexa, Lexa, there are... _things_ here!"

"Those are called goblins, Ana, and they won't hurt you too badly." Alexa fought down laughter at her little sister's obvious distress. She turned back to Jareth. "Well then," she said, trying – and failing – to hide her smile. "We'll be off. Back home."

"But, should you want to come back, my door is _always_ open for you, precious girl."

Alexa laughed happily. "I'll remember that," she said warmly.

**Tolja it would be short. One more chapter... This is killing me.**


	9. Epilogue

Alexa led Ileana up to her bedroom. "I'll bring you some food. I'm pretty sure the goblins ate all the pizza." She kissed Ileana on the forehead, leaving the room. When she reached her room, she stopped and hesitantly glanced in.

All of her books were back in their shelves, organized by series order. Her clothes were back in her closet, returned to their former glory. She fought back happy tears at the music box, tinkling quietly away. She turned to her bed, where two slices of cheese pizza were left. She laughed happily, taking the box back to Ileana's room.

"Ana, look, the goblins left..." Alexa pulled up short at the door.

Ileana had fallen asleep, exhausted from the days ordeals. Alexa laughed softly, tucking the little girl into bed. She took the pizza slices downstairs, heating up one slice and putting the other in the fridge, discarding the box. As she waited for the pizza, she took the crystal out of her pocket, setting it spinning on her palm. After the pizza was finished, she noticed the time. "Midnight," she murmured to herself, amused, as she pulled the pizza slice out with a napkin.

The back door clicked open. "Hey, Kid," Castor said softly.

"Hey, Cas," she responded, leaning against the counter, flipping the crystal over her hand.

"That's epic," he said. "Where'd you get it?"

Alexa laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said dryly. "Where's Star?"

"Getting a ride. She'll be back later. The Monster?"

"Asleep, in bed. She was pretty easy, oddly enough. Filled with cheese pizza. Kid ate half the pizza herself," Alexa laughed. "Anyway, I'm wiped. Long day. I'll see you in the morning, Cas."

"It is morning, Kid."

She threw her napkin at him, laughing. "You know what I mean," she said. She skipped up the stairs, changing quickly into a sleek, formfitting nightgown. She slid into bed, sighing happily. She cradled the crystal in her hands, close to her chest. Smiling, she murmured, "Good night, Jareth." She slipped off into sleep.

Jareth coalesced behind her, pulling her tight to his chest. "Good night, precious," he whispered. He touched her wrist, and a thin chain with small crystal baubles dangling from it materialized. He kissed the back of her head, fading away.

XxXxX

"That's a beautiful bracelet," Mrs. Peterson said when they took a break from cleaning the library. She brought out freshly chilled peach juice and several slices of peaches.

Alexa grinned wryly, accepting a glass and a few slices. She bit into a slice, remembering the taste of Jareth's kiss. "Thank you," she said in acknowledgement of the compliment. "My new boyfriend gave it to me."

"New boyfriend?" Mrs. Peterson said. "Does he go to school with you?"

"No... He's not in school. It's kinda..." she giggled, "complicated." She pulled the crystal out, flipping it over one hand along the backs of both hands, back to the palm of her other hand, coming to rest on her fingertips.

"What is that?" Mrs. Peterson asked, voice breathy.

"It's a crystal," Alexa responded staring into it. "Nothing more." She re-pocketed it. "I need to get back home and finish homework. I'll come back tomorrow to finish up, is that okay?"

Mrs. Peterson nodded, speechless.

Alexa grinned, starting off. She paused, turning back to Mrs. Peterson. "Oh yeah – one more question, if you don't mind. What was your maiden name again?"

"Williams," Mrs. Peterson responded softly. "Sarah Williams."

Alexa grinned widely. "That's what I thought."

**And... that's it. Until the sequel, of course, but this is the end. Thanks for sticking through it. Crazy short ride, and the first work I've ever "officially" finished. Kinda emotional, here. Keep watching, and you'll get the next chapter in the story, but this chapter's over. Hope you enjoyed the ride.**


End file.
